Fayt Leingod
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Attacker |limitbreak=5-7★: Ethereal Blast of Time |weapon= |armor= |originalappearance=''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' |designer=Jun Sato }} Fayt Leingod is one of the main protagonists of the Star Ocean series, being the leading character in its third installment, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. A student of Symbological Genetics in the Bachtein Science University, he is on vacation on the resort planet Hyda IV when he is forced into an interplanetary adventure due to an alien invasion. Fayt appears in the ''Final Fantasy'' series as part of the collaboration between Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and Star Ocean -anamnesis-. Profile Appearance Fayt is a slender teenager with short blue hair and green eyes. He wears a sleeveless white fiber vest with dark trim along the base, neck, zipper, and arms. A pair of shorts cut above the knee and a pair of sandals complete his outfit, changing to full pants and boots as the story progresses. He wields a glowing sword he keeps in a holster on his belt. Personality Born on Earth in the 28th century, Fayt is a young man who can be a bit serious and stubborn, but who otherwise is a regular university student with a knack for helping people in a bind. While he is a serious student in his chosen field, Fayt is lazy when it comes to his college work while on vacation, taking every opportunity during his stay on Hyda IV to ignore his work. His hobby is playing video games such as "Battle Simulator", which has helped him learn how to wield a sword. Gameplay Fayt is a summonable vision and optional playable character. He is a limited-time 5-7★ Rare Summon obtainable during the raid event Vanquish Jie Revorse! (which originally ran from July 27 to August 9, 2018 in the Global version) and its rerun in January 2019, in which Fayt received his 7★ awakening. His job is listed as Attacker and his role is Physical Damage. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master is the light-elemental sword Farwell, with an Attack power of 135. His Super Trust Master reward is Fayt's Clothes (ATK+38, DEF+20, SPR+20), which grants the passive of the same name (increases the unit's ATK by 50% when equipped with a sword, and increases its LB gauge by 2 per turn). His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Prismatic Horn x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Fayt's Prism Stats Fayt's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Fayt has four ability slots. He has no magic affinity. ;Limit Burst is Fayt's Limit Burst. A damage and debuff-type ability, it is a 12-hit attack that deals partially-unmitigated physical damage to all enemies, ignoring their DEF by 50%. It also reduces their resistance to all elements for three turns: depending on Fayt's rarity, their resistances will be reduced by 50% (5★), by 60% (6★) or by 70% (7★). Its damage modifier will depend on Fayt's LB level: Equipment Fayt can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas and maces. He can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes and light armor. He can equip accessories. He has an exclusive-effect weapon: the Metal Pipe (classified as a sword). It grants Fayt the passive Metal Pipe Kinda Guy, which increases his ATK by 30%. Its recipe and materials were obtainable during the Vanquish Jie Revorse! event. Equipping his Trust Master (the sword Farwell) will trigger his Trust ability "Increased Stamina". It increases Fayt's ATK/HP/MP by 20%, his Limit Burst damage by 30% and his LB gauge fill rate by 50%. Gallery FFBE 928 Fayt.png|No. 928 Fayt (5★). FFBE 929 Fayt.png|No. 929 Fayt (6★). FFBE 8224 Fayt.png|No. 8224 Fayt (7★). FFBE Iron Pipe.png|Metal Pipe. FFBE Fayt's Clothes.png|Fayt's Clothes. FFBE Ethereal Blast of Time 2.png|Limit Burst (6★). FFBE Ethereal Blast of Time 3.png|Limit Burst (7★). Trivia *In Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Fayt is voiced by Sōichirō Hoshi in Japanese, who is also the voice of Bartz Klauser in the ''Dissidia'' series. In the English version, he is voiced by Steve Staley, who voiced Kadaj in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. External links *Fayt Leingod at Star Ocean Wiki. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius